


Want another beer?

by queenofcrossroads



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Though nothing too crazy, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since we have to wait at least two weeks (tho it could be a whole month) till our Gallavich reunion, I decided to write a quick fic featuring their first encounter under the new circumstances. Set after S04E05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want another beer?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Gallavich fic and not beta'd, so I hope I didn't screw up too much. And that Mickey isn't too ooc.

“Gallagher? What the hell?”

It was a voice Ian was definitely not expecting to hear in his work place.

“Mickey!” he said in the most upbeat way possible, “Long time no see.”

The older boy was astonished. So this was what Lip meant when he said Ian had changed a lot.

“What are you doing here? Finally came out of the closet?” he continued, giggling a bit before Mickey could get a word in edge ways.

“Your brother told me you would be here”

“Oh, yeah?” Ian replied without paying any attention, “Want a drink?”

“No, I-”

“A beer, I'll get you a beer.”

The brunette sighed, “Sure, whatever.”

“So why are you here?” Ian inquired again, handing him a can.

“I told you, your brother said you would be here.”

“I'm not asking how you knew where to find me, silly, did you come to say something?” The younger man asked, and Mickey knew he had to speak honestly. If that was even possible for a Milkovich.

“You have a place to stay?”

The question startled the red head a bit, but he shrugged it off and said, “You know, I wish they played a bit more pop in this place.”

“Look, my dad's outta town with my brothers for a couple of weeks. Mandy will be glad and my wife won't mind. You can stay if you want.”

“Want another beer? This is literally the best beer ever.” Mickey hadn't even opened the one he had. Ian could see that.

“Fine, you know what? Whatever. This was a stupid idea anyway.” The brunette said, turning away and heading towards the exit.

“Wait!” the other man said, now with a painful expression in his face, dropping his facade for the first time in months. “I mean, what's the rush? It's early, have another beer.” He was defensive again.

Faint words left Mickey's lips, “I miss you.” He wasn't sure the younger man had heard them, but after a silence that lasted about ten seconds, he heard him say, “You should have thought about that before.” He laughed trying to contain the tears. This time, it was him who turned away, “Before you married that whore. Hell, even before I left for army.” He covered his face with his right hand.

“Mandy misses you, too. If you won't do this for me, do it for her. She needs to know you're OK.”

“Well, tell her I am.” Ian replied in a cracked voice.

“Gallagher... Ian.” Mickey tried to reason with him and suddenly something turned inside the red head, “Turn around.”

“What for?”

"Turn around.” And when he complied, Mickey fixed his eyes on Ian's. He stared at them intently for a few seconds, before rolling his eyes and going back to them.

“I love you.” Mickey gave a sigh of relief, “Alright? I fucking love you, and there's nothing I can do about it. I need you. You're the one fucking good thing that's ever happened to me. So I'll fucking fight for you. Give me another chance. I can't say things will be too different, cause there's still my dad. But I'll do all I can. You want flowers, I'll buy you fucking flowers. Or steal you some. Just... please.”

Ian had never heard Mickey Milkovich beg. Or admit to his feelings, for that matter. A little defeated smile was visible in his lips.

“Fine.” He finally said, looking away from the brunette, “I'm doing this for Mandy, tho. We're still not cool.”

“Right. For Mandy.” Mickey smirked.

“Now go. My shift doesn't end till four. It's merely two.”

“I can wait.” said the oldest, sitting on a bar stool.

“Whatever, but no more free beer for you, Mickey.” he replied with a little smile.

“Hell, Gallagher, I liked the other you better after all.” He said teasingly, “Can't he come back?” Mickey asked, both now laughing, still a bit defensively but knowing there was hope.


End file.
